<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>嘉磊/满分契合 by ScarlettZoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640277">嘉磊/满分契合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro'>ScarlettZoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警犬训导员alpha嘉|婚礼策划师omega磊 ABO背景 OOC 禁上升</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>嘉磊 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>嘉磊/满分契合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>还有二十分钟婚礼就要正式开始，作为这场世纪婚礼的策划师赵磊正忙着盯着各个环节准确无误地推进。灯光、布景、音乐……</p><p>“赵策划，钢琴师拉肚子了。”有工作人员慌乱地一路小跑过来跟赵磊报备，额角渗出细密的一层汗。</p><p>今天这场婚礼可以说是万众瞩目，新郎是刚获得一级战功的红二代周勇，新娘则是艳冠群芳的当红演员楚昕。这段恋情一直不被大众看好，一个女omega在娱乐圈浸染多年怎么会甘心遁入空门般成为一个军嫂？当两人爱情修成正果的消息一传开，各个媒体就做好了拿到婚礼现场一手图片的准备。谁知新郎新娘最后居然决定全程直播，这让花了各种心思的娱记狗仔们辛苦淘来的顶级装备打了水漂。</p><p>既然是直播，便容不得一点差错。</p><p>相比工作人员的手足无措赵磊倒是镇定许多，多年的现场经验让他从容不迫。</p><p>“小飞。”赵磊叫自己的助手，“流程都已经确认无误了，我来负责钢琴部分。我弹琴的时候你留心盯着主持人的手势暗号，灯光和音乐都要及时给到，注意各环节节奏。”</p><p>“好！”助手连忙应允。</p><p>作为一个S级婚礼策划师（因为行业最高资质只到S级），需要精通包括礼仪、舞美、园艺、心理等在内的26个行业。赵磊又是求知欲极强的典范，技多不压身在他身上体现得淋漓尽致，会弹钢琴着实不让人意外。</p><p>时间还算充裕，赵磊准备先去趟化妆间。他快到发情期了，以防万一等会儿在台上出事还是先吃颗药比较好。</p><p>Y国的信息素研究已经非常先进，为了保障omega的人权，让他们充分享有自己决定是否结婚生子的权利，Y国不仅制定了相关法律，科研工作者还研究出了目前最有效且无副作用的陪伴omega度过发情期的药物。</p><p>药物的最主要的原料来自于alpha们自愿捐献的信息素，在omega分化后即可前往omega管理局录入自己的信息素信息，经过系统筛选出匹配度最高的alpha信息素，再从信息素库中取出对应的信息素交由信息素药物制造厂制作该omega的专属舒缓丸。</p><p>和普通药丸看起来无差的舒缓丸和水吞下，胃酸销蚀掉糖衣后高契合度的alpha信息素便在身体深处爆开，很快扩散至四肢涌上大脑皮层，效果不亚于一次临时标记。这是信息素研究史上最伟大的一次技术革新，吵吵闹闹几个世纪的平权运动在这一刻终于赢来了胜利的曙光。</p><p>不过赵磊没那么幸运，他分化后去录入信息素时被测定为S+级omega，同样级别的alpha中没有能与他信息素匹配的，匹配度低于60%制作出来的药物等同于无效。而其他级别的alpha信息素对于S+级别的omega来说就算匹配度达到了要求效果也是微乎其微。所以刚分化后的那两年赵磊是靠抑制剂度过发情期的。</p><p>好在两年后系统中终于出现了与他相匹配的S+级alpha信息素，赵磊这才摆脱了依赖抑制剂的日子。舒缓丸带来的不仅是实现平权的希望，更在最大程度上保护了omega的尊严。</p><p>还没来得及把手里的药丸吞进嘴里赵磊就被人拉了一下，小小的药丸顺着指缝掉落滚了出去。</p><p>“你好，请问你是婚礼主策划师吗？我是伴郎，想问下等会儿还有我什么事吗？”</p><p>赵磊转过身去撞上一张干净无邪的脸，对方正睁着大眼睛真诚地看着自己。</p><p>“如果他们没安排你宴会后一起送客的话那婚礼后就没你什么事了。”</p><p>“好的，谢谢。”对方粲然一笑，不经意间从阻隔贴下漏出一丝信息素。</p><p>身为S+级omega，赵磊远比常人敏感，所以这缕不会轻易被发现的信息素被他灵敏的鼻子精准捕捉。</p><p>这是……赵磊诧异之际腿一软，向前栽去，刚刚还笑着的人眼疾手快地扶住了他。</p><p>“你没事吧？”那个人问赵磊。</p><p>距离近了之后那人身上的信息素味道便更加清晰，这信息素曾无数次在自己身体内爆开赵磊当然熟悉这股味道。只是，赵磊没想到会在这种情况下和信息素的主人相遇。</p><p>身体里窜起一股燥热，这是发情期将至的预兆。赵磊常年波澜不惊的脸上这才有了一丝慌乱，绝不可以在这个时候陷入发情热，这场婚礼意义重大绝对不能有任何闪失。化妆间只有眼前的伴郎和自己两个人，这个时候也不会有其他人进来……</p><p>“先生，你能给我一个临时标记吗？”赵磊反应过来时自己已经把话说出去了。</p><p>伴郎先生万万没想到会遇到这种事情，一副想拒绝又手足无措的样子。</p><p>“你努力辨别一下，或许可以闻到来自我身上的你信息素的味道。刚刚我准备吃的舒缓丸是你的信息素制作的，钢琴师出了点问题我得替他去表演。”</p><p>伴郎眼里闪过不可置信，听完赵磊的话后真的仔细辨别了下空气中的信息素味道。清冷的雪松是眼前的omega的信息素味道，里面夹杂着的海水味道则是属于伴郎自己的。</p><p>“好…巧啊。”</p><p>体内的燥热有愈演愈烈之势，现在不是矜持或者闲聊的时候。赵磊抬头用湿漉漉的眼睛看着眼前的人，催眠般蛊惑对方。</p><p>“拜托了…咬我一下。”</p><p>事后赵磊得出两个结论。</p><p>1、 吃舒缓丸比接受临时标记要轻松许多。</p><p>2、 临时标记的效果要比舒缓丸持久。</p><p>得益于alpha的援助，赵磊及时恢复了状态上台完成表演。只是表演的时候他能感受到有一束探究的目光始终落在自己身上，似乎想把自己看穿。</p><p>“这是我的联系方式，有事给我打电话。”</p><p>赵磊表演完后被伴郎拦下，塞了一张小卡片。光是感受到卡片的质感赵磊就知道那是这次婚礼邀请函的内页。原本的内页上只有被邀请人的名字，新郎、新娘和婚礼的相关信息都在邀请函的外壳上。</p><p>烫金的“焉栩嘉”三个字下是一串用笔写好的数字。</p><p>“我…为什么要联系你？”赵磊疑惑不解。</p><p>焉栩嘉微微睁大了眼睛，完全没想到对方会这么问。眼前的人和上台前央着自己给他临时标记的人仿佛不是同一个。这算不算，拔吊无情？</p><p>“随你。总之留着吧，万一有需要。反正我有你联系方式了。”焉栩嘉晃了晃手里的手机，“刚问周班长要的。”</p><p>也对，他是伴郎来着，当然会和新郎认识。要个自己的联系方式再容易不过。</p><p>“临时标记的事…谢谢你。”赵磊一番思虑后觉得自己是有些过于冷漠了，好歹人家帮了自己。</p><p>“不用谢。之前我收到了信息素管理局的感谢信，得知自己的信息素成功与一位omega匹配可以帮助他过好一个人的生活时还蛮高兴的。今天见到你之后觉得幸亏当时自己去捐献了信息素。”</p><p>不管怎么说，一个omega身上沾上了一个alpha的信息素这件事听上去就很暧昧。赵磊脸上有红晕渐渐漫开。</p><p>“感谢您对保护omega人权工作的支持与付出。”一向能言善辩的赵磊冒出这么一句再官方不过的话。</p><p>焉栩嘉闻言脸上笑意更盛，“别想那么多。因为我之前没想过要和谁共度一生，所以想着如果这个世界上有个能与我匹配的omega也是这样的想法正好我可以帮到他。捐献信息素而已，又不是什么丰功伟绩。对了，你弹钢琴很好听，也很好看。那么有缘再见吧赵磊。”</p><p>赵磊站在原地，看着焉栩嘉大步离开的背影发呆。那张写着联系方式的卡片被赵磊收了起来放进钱包的夹层。</p><p>这阵忙结束了，一定要再去看看大海，赵磊想。</p><p>等到所有收尾工作都结束已经是一周后了，赵磊一个人坐上飞往海岛的航班。落地的时候闻着空气里熟悉的咸湿气味，赵磊突然觉得还是那人的信息素好闻一些，更有内容也更加立体。是海水经过曝晒后的海盐味道吗？总是给人一种沐浴在阳光下的体验，而其中裹挟着的盐分又是人体的不可或缺。人体缺少碘会患甲亢，缺少钠离子则可能出现神经系统问题。</p><p>焉栩嘉的信息素，还挺神奇的。这个S+级的alpha是不是在海边长大的呢？</p><p>在海岛度过一段悠闲的假期再投入下一段忙碌的工作是赵磊毕业后的生活常态，那张写着联系方式的卡片在钱包夹层被搁置，赵磊不是没起过要联系的念头，只是又找不到足以说服自己的理由。</p><p>因为信息素匹配度高所以开始期待发生什么浪漫的故事吗？作为一个顶级的浪漫制造者，赵磊深知浪漫是世界上最不可靠的东西。那些新人来找自己策划婚礼的时候无不满怀憧憬，可不管婚礼有多浪漫多轰动，人类的感情始终会向时间和生活低头。说到这里赵磊也觉得遗憾，自己经手婚礼的新人在婚礼前跟自己聊天时语气里都带着炫耀的味道，那时他们口中的另一半都是可遇不可求的存在；可是婚后不久再和自己聊起另一半时，语气里则充满了毫不掩饰的嫌弃和不满。</p><p>究竟是细节打败了爱情还是爱情遗忘了细节，赵磊对此并无兴趣。趁着年轻攒下足够的钱，然后就做个旅行家一个人到处走走停停蛮好的。既然有舒缓丸的存在，omega大可以享受恣意洒脱的人生。先人抛头颅洒热血为omega换来的自由，得好好珍惜。</p><p>一个月后，又到了赵磊的发情期。可是赵磊却发现舒缓丸没有以前那么有效了，吃完之后体内的发情热没多久又以更加浓烈的态势复燃起来四处乱窜。最后赵磊让助手买来了抑制剂注入体内后发情热才慢慢被抑制下去。</p><p>舒缓丸是新领的，不存在过期失效的情况。而且吃下去的瞬间发情热的确是被疏解了的，一向将一切安排得井井有条的赵磊不敢掉以轻心，发情期结束后立马去了医院检查。</p><p>“你是说舒缓丸失效？”医生满脸严肃，毕竟这是首例吃了舒缓丸无效的病例。</p><p>“也不是失效。刚吃下去是有效的，但是没过多久就不行了。我又加量吃了一些，依然是这种情况，而且体内的发情热就像被舒缓丸引爆了一样比以往都要汹涌。”</p><p>“最近有没有什么特殊行为？”医生继续问。</p><p>“有过一次临时标记。”</p><p>“临时标记也不会影响到舒缓丸效果啊。”医生皱着眉，思考着其他可能性。</p><p>赵磊想了想补充道，“标记我的那个人是我舒缓丸里alpha信息素的捐献者。”</p><p>“什么？”医生从没遇到过这种情况，经系统匹配的双方在现实中遇到的概率已经很低了，遇到后还进行临时标记的更是少之又少，但是也没出现过标记后舒缓丸失效的情况。</p><p>“那个人，是我舒缓丸里alpha信息素的捐献者。”</p><p>医生大概猜到了是因为什么，但是因为此事暂无先例，保险起见还是需要和信息素研究领域和医药研究领域的专家商讨一下。</p><p>“赵先生，您的情况我这边已经记录。但是因为您的情况实在特殊，所以最终结果需要经专家确认后才能给您回复。此外，我个人也感谢您毫无保留地提供以上信息，这对我们完善舒缓丸很有帮助。”</p><p>赵磊向医生道完谢便回了家。</p><p>半个月后赵磊接到了医生的电话，医生说结果已经出来了希望赵磊去医院面聊。赵磊应了后便驱车前往。</p><p>一路上赵磊都在想，结果或许并不是什么好消息，不然医生也不会要求一定要面聊。</p><p>“赵先生，您和那位alpha熟吗？”医生见到赵磊后这样问道。</p><p>赵磊条件反射想说不熟，可是两人都临时标记过了，自己的钱包里也还躺着那个人的联系方式……</p><p>“不算太熟。”赵磊想了个滴水不漏的答案。</p><p>“我们的建议是，你要是不排斥的话要不要试着和这位alpha接触看看。”</p><p>“什么？”赵磊当即乱了阵脚。</p><p>“赵先生，您别激动。您和那位先生的情况比较特殊，我们调取了当时系统的匹配记录，你们两的匹配度是满分。而舒缓丸的原理你也清楚，其实就是类似于临时标记的作用。原本就算进行过临时标记也不该出现舒缓丸失效的情况的，但是你们两匹配度是满分，加上又都是S+级别，科技再发达无法完美复制S+级别的信息素，所以你的身体在尝过真品后就再也无法满足于仿制品了。”</p><p>怎么会这样？如果可以回到过去，赵磊一定不会再要求焉栩嘉对自己进行临时标记。</p><p>“如果……我不这样呢？”</p><p>医生深叹口气，“那你接下来的发情期只能依赖抑制剂。这样你体内的发情热会越抑制越爆发，你需要不断增加抑制剂的剂量，直至抑制剂对你完全失效，到时候你的身体已经被抑制剂的副作用伤害，发情热会以不可预估的猛烈势态彻底爆发。”</p><p>“抑制剂，大概可以撑多久？”赵磊颤抖着声音问。</p><p>“根据您之前的综合数据来看，大概是三次发情期。”</p><p>“三次？”那大概就是三个月，赵磊没想到就算使用抑制剂也只能撑这么短的时间。</p><p>“对。因为您目前27岁，omega过了25岁后发情热就会越来越严重。”</p><p>“知道了，谢谢您。”</p><p>赵磊像只漏了气的气球一样走出医院，什么omega的自由，无缘了。他很想去喝酒醉一场疯一场，可是想到这样会折腾身体说不定会加快抑制剂失效的节奏，所以只能放弃。</p><p>人生还有什么是可以主动选择的吗？</p><p>赵磊想到了那个强塞给自己联系方式的alpha，他的信息素很好闻，他笑起来很好看，他会专注地盯着自己弹琴的背影……</p><p>赵磊记得焉栩嘉说他之前没想过要和谁共度一生，那是不是代表他是单身？他会接受自己这样的omega吗？</p><p>不对，为什么要想这些，明明自己也没想过要和谁共度一生啊，依托于浪漫之上婚恋关系是世上最易变质的存在。</p><p>最后赵磊还是抽出了钱包夹层里的卡片，输入号码后给对方发了短信。</p><p>【焉先生，我是赵磊。冒昧问下您现在是单身吗？】</p><p>赵磊盯着已发送界面才发觉自己真是疯狂又唐突。</p><p>收到短信时焉栩嘉刚结束今天的任务回到警队的宿舍。他是一名警犬训导员，目前的搭档是一只黑背，他刚加入警队时就认领了这只黑背，取名雷达。焉栩嘉亲手将雷达从小奶狗培养成一只出色的警犬，并且不负雷达的名字多次在警犬比赛中获得嗅觉类冠军，一人一犬已经相伴6个年头了。</p><p>焉栩嘉看了短信内容嘴角弯起，脑海里又浮现出在婚礼上看到的那张让自己惊艳的脸。冷静又倔强，让焉栩嘉犯了警犬训导员的职业病，想将对方彻底驯服。</p><p>【单身。】</p><p>焉栩嘉回复简洁。当小警犬主动向你表示兴趣时，你要回应它，但不能热烈，否则它会误以为你们是玩伴，此后就很难再树立起主人的威严让它对自己言听计从。</p><p>赵磊收到回复后心里暗叹真是不幸中的万幸，这样的话自己或许能和焉栩嘉达成协议，前提是自己对焉栩嘉来说有吸引力，这样大家就可以保持互不干扰生活现状的肉体关系。不管怎么说都是信息素满分契合的关系，第一次见面也很轻易地帮自己临时标记了。</p><p>签订合约，应该很容易的吧。</p><p>【有些事情想和你聊聊，约个时间见面吧。】</p><p>焉栩嘉收到信息嘴角浮现玩味的笑容，赵磊能主动找自己的事情恐怕只会和信息素有关吧。焉栩嘉脑海里出现初次见面时赵磊顶着湿漉漉的眼睛蛊惑自己给他进行临时标记的场景。</p><p>【下周二我休息。】</p><p>赵磊想都没想直接回复，【那就下周二见面吧。】</p><p>约好时间地点后赵磊在台历上做标注时才发现下周二又是临近发情期的日子，但是反悔也来不及了，就这样吧。</p><p>大冬天的焉栩嘉非要把见面地点约在北森公园，脚步踩在雪地上咯吱作响。一路上的树都光秃秃的，只有北森公园的松林骄傲地在雪中凛然生姿。两人一前一后到达约定地点，大方地同对方打招呼，仿佛熟识已久。</p><p>赵磊接过焉栩嘉手里的热咖啡，看着对方眼里的笑意，赵磊突然觉得自己内心的想法很肮脏。</p><p>“拿着暖暖手，雪后松林很称你所以就约了这里。”焉栩嘉解释道。</p><p>“那下次是不是要约海边？”毕竟赵磊的信息素是雪松，而焉栩嘉的是海水。</p><p>“好啊，你有时间了告诉我。”焉栩嘉笑着应下，假装看不出对方只是玩笑。</p><p>“嗯…好。”和客户沟通时巧舌如簧的赵磊在焉栩嘉面前卡壳了。</p><p>这么冷的天气赵磊依然只穿了长款大衣出来，收紧的系带将omega的腰更称得盈盈一握。焉栩嘉伸手把赵磊身上大衣最上面的扣子扣严实了，又取下自己的围巾给赵磊戴上，这才和赵磊并肩走着。对于焉栩嘉略显亲近的动作赵磊也没排斥。</p><p>“外面这么冷，怎么穿这么少就出来了？”</p><p>“是你非要约在外面的好不好…”赵磊的小声嘀咕被对方听得真切。</p><p>“我是觉得你有事找我，最好能在冷静的状态下说给我听。如果遇到上次那样的情况，你无法自控，我也难以自持。”焉栩嘉说完偏过头看赵磊，挑眉道，“我说的对吧？”</p><p>赵磊一副被焉栩嘉看穿的样子，脸上的绯红不知是因为天冷还是因为羞愧。</p><p>“既然你也猜的差不多了那我就直说吧。因为上次的临时标记导致舒缓丸对我无效了，所以……”</p><p>“所以你想让我直接帮你度过每次发情期？”</p><p>内心的小九九被焉栩嘉这么直截了当地说出来赵磊还是觉得有些无地自容，只好咬着牙点了点头。</p><p>“可是赵磊，帮你的话我能有什么好处呢？”焉栩嘉停下脚步站定，直勾勾地看着赵磊。</p><p>“除了发情期外我们互不干涉，你可以继续享受现有的生活！”赵磊不假思索就说出早就想好的答案。</p><p>“你的意思是…我们只保持单纯的肉体关系？”</p><p>这个人为什么说话就如此不委婉呢？赵磊忍了忍，回答：“这么说也没错，加上金钱关系也行。但你不可以完全标记我。”</p><p>焉栩嘉听完低下头拿鞋尖去踢路上的积雪，直到踢出一个坑来他也没表态，赵磊也跟着一言不发地站在一边。</p><p>半晌，焉栩嘉抬起头又恢复了阳光灿烂的样子。</p><p>“你没有去找其他alpha凑合而是来找我我很高兴，说实话你说的肉体关系我蛮心动的，但那是基于对你心动。如果你能把你用在工作上制造浪漫的心思分一些到我和你的关系上或许我们还有得谈。”焉栩嘉耸耸肩表示可惜，然后又笑起来，“我是个野心家，对我来说一切都非壹即零。除非你的心也属于我，否则我不会答应你的。”</p><p>赵磊愣在原地，这个人是怎么做到把表白和拒绝糅合在一起的？</p><p>“焉先生，人的心是最琢磨不透也最易变化的，这种虚无缥缈的东西远不及黑纸白字的合同有说服力。”</p><p>“赵先生可能还没有时间去仔细了解我的一切。作为警犬训导员，我们和警犬相处都是要求交心的。”</p><p>赵磊万万没想到自己和焉栩嘉的谈话会这么不顺利，按照对方给自己进行临时标记时的爽快利落来看应该不至于这样的，来不及思索其中的弯弯绕绕赵磊突然意识到发情期好像来了。看来系统筛选的满分契合还挺准的，不然也不会每次遇到焉栩嘉都发情期提前。</p><p>焉栩嘉见眼前的人突然没了声响以为是自己的话打击到了对方，于是语气软了软：“你重新好好想想我们的关系，我也不是不可以帮你。”</p><p>发情热从身下传来，赵磊咬牙深呼吸压制着身体里的原始欲望，努力维持着自己最后的尊严，至少不能在焉栩嘉面前丢脸。</p><p>看着赵磊因为深呼吸而抖动着的肩膀，焉栩嘉心里莫名有些懊恼。</p><p>“你怎么了？你别哭啊，这件事也不是完全没有商量的余地。我只是想让你重新定义下我们的关系而已。”</p><p>尽管再克制omega也控制不住身体的本能，就像口渴的人看到水源一样，赵磊向焉栩嘉移过去，最后靠在肩膀上。</p><p>“你别说话，我难受。”赵磊的尾音拖得很长，带着omega天生的诱惑。</p><p>经历过赵磊上上次发情的焉栩嘉立刻明白是怎么回事了。</p><p>“临近发情期了还到处乱跑。”焉栩嘉语气里带着训斥的味道。</p><p>“先生，是你约的今天。”赵磊也毫不示弱。</p><p>还有力气反驳，看来还算清醒。</p><p>“记得自己家在哪吗？我送你回去。”</p><p>赵磊报了个地址任由焉栩嘉打车送自己回去。出租车司机是个热情又自来熟的大叔，在后视镜里看到alpha用自己的羽绒服把omega裹了起来，omega似乎被发情热熏的失了神志闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧地蜷缩在alpha怀里。</p><p>“小伙子大冷天的往外跑什么，自己omega的发情期也记不住吗？这要是在外面出点什么事可怎么整？”</p><p>焉栩嘉仿佛被老师教育的学生，轻声辩解道：“他不是我的omega。”</p><p>“哎呀，小两口闹别扭很正常的。也就是你的omega这会儿迷糊着，他要是清醒着听了你的话一定会难过的。他身上往外冒的信息素里还有你的信息素味道呢你就连身份都不承认了。做alpha不能这样子的……”大叔开始苦口婆心地说教。</p><p>焉栩嘉心想，赵磊要是清醒着才不会伤心，他巴不得自己对他一点多余的想法都没有，只和他保持纯洁的供需关系。</p><p>在车上还很安静的omega一进家门就完全卸下了矜持忠于身体的真实渴望紧紧抱住焉栩嘉，往他脖颈处乱蹭，用发情期灼热的气息缠绕着他，然后扬起满脸潮红的脸理直气壮地要焉栩嘉帮自己。</p><p>焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，懒得跟发情期毫无理智的omega计较，反正讲道理也讲不清楚，于是问赵磊：“你抑制剂呢？”</p><p>“抑制剂很快就没用了。”赵磊委屈地撅了撅嘴。</p><p>焉栩嘉只当是omega发情期的胡言乱语，继续问赵磊，“在哪里。”</p><p>“你这个人好无情啊…”赵磊咬了咬自己的下唇，隔着衣料用手指在焉栩嘉的心脏处画圈圈。</p><p>焉栩嘉要被眼前的人气笑了，比起只想解决需求不想发展关系的某人来说自己已经够有情谊了。</p><p>“最后问你一次抑制剂在哪里，不说的话我就走了。”</p><p>接连被拒绝的omega受了打击，懊恼地推开焉栩嘉，用手指了指电视机柜下的抽屉。不想omega一直亦步亦趋地跟着自己，焉栩嘉干脆把赵磊推进房间锁上了门。</p><p>去拿抑制剂的时候焉栩嘉无意看到了压在抑制剂下面的病例，那边被发情热折磨着的omega已经开始一边胡乱撕扯自己的衣服一边砸门，焉栩嘉没时间看病例的内容取了抑制剂就去给赵磊注射。</p><p>一支抑制剂下去似乎没什么作用，但好歹让omega恢复了一些理智。</p><p>“一支没用的，上次我就用了两支了，这次估计两支也不行了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉有些疑惑，抑制剂不是对身体有副作用吗？一次用这么多没问题吗？但他作为一个在纯A环境里长大的alpha对于omega的那些事的了解程度也仅限于知道抑制剂可以压制发情热而已，只能按着赵磊所说的话继续帮他注射抑制剂。</p><p>注射完第三支，抑制剂终于有了效果，赵磊身上的热度渐渐退去陷入昏睡。焉栩嘉将赵磊放到床上帮他盖好被子便退出房间。</p><p>想起刚刚没来得及看的病例焉栩嘉又走到电视机柜前，偷窥别人的隐私似乎很不道德，但是这隐私好像和自己有关，所以看看也没什么吧。</p><p>焉栩嘉给自己找了个光明正大的理由，然后拉开了抽屉。</p><p>将病例上的内容反复看了几遍，焉栩嘉的脸色晦暗不明。半晌，他把病例放回原处将一切归位，仿佛自己从未翻开过一样。</p><p>到了晚上赵磊才醒来，见焉栩嘉还没走便跟他道了谢，感谢他送自己回来还帮自己注射了抑制剂。</p><p>“今天的事谢谢你。”</p><p>“不客气，反正也没如你愿。”</p><p>赵磊梗了一下，虽然自己记不清被发情热折磨时发生的事情，但对omega的天性还是了解的，一定是缠着焉栩嘉不放了。</p><p>“我已经发短信让我助手来照顾我了，你可以走了。”</p><p>听到赵磊要叫别人来照顾焉栩嘉心里有些吃味，忍不住问，“你助理是alpha吗？”</p><p>“是omega，我不会傻到把一个危险的alpha放到自己身边。”</p><p>焉栩嘉心里好受了些，等赵磊助手到了后便离开了赵磊家。</p><p>舒缓丸和抑制剂同时失效对omega来说意味着什么？这些天焉栩嘉一直在思考这个问题。他躺在训练场上对着天空发呆时雷达也跟着躺在他身边，焉栩嘉想不通脑海里的问题，雷达也想不通主人最近怎么心事重重，但他们很有默契地互不打扰一人一狗十分和谐。</p><p>焉栩嘉开始恶补ABO生理课，也会看历史，通过古早那些没有药物帮助的omega生活状态来试着理解药物对omega的意义。大概是经常搜索这些，某天焉栩嘉的手机里突然跳出一段少儿不宜的视频。</p><p>【惊！发情期的omega如此诱人，点击收获极致快乐】</p><p>焉栩嘉还没来得及关闭视频已经开始自动播放，视频里的omega蒙着眼睛，因为被发情热折磨脸上的表情扭曲着，下身的裤子湿了一大片，嘴里不时地发出浪荡的呻吟。他撕扯着自己身上的衣物，隔着衣料自我抚慰，捧着硕大的假阳/具舔弄，然后又去解自己的裤子……</p><p>焉栩嘉慌忙关了视频，视频里的omega已经完全沦为欲望的奴隶，和那些只知道交配的牲畜并无二致。</p><p>没有药物来度过发情期的赵磊也会变成这样吗？焉栩嘉不敢想象，赵磊那样干净又执拗的人一定无法接受自己变成这样吧。他，为什么不和自己说明情况呢？</p><p>焉栩嘉有些烦躁，烦躁赵磊只想和自己有供需关系，烦躁赵磊拖着尊严不愿意告诉自己事情的严重性，最烦躁的是自己有动摇迹象的心。</p><p>赵磊又开始忙新接的单子，这个单子是之前的老客户辗转介绍给自己的。雇主双方不是赵磊喜欢的类型但因为那个老客户帮过自己赵磊便趁机还人家的人情。雇主双方对婚礼的要求就两个字，奢侈。</p><p>默默记下要求，赵磊在内心吐槽着要求完全符合新婚夫妇两人暴发户的身份。这种人喜欢的永远是金碧辉煌的一切，连新婚礼服都恨不得全用黄金打造，再缀上无数钻石珠宝。好不好看不要紧，只要能把有钱两个字挂在身上就行。</p><p>尽管内心很不认可这样的审美，但作为一个成熟的婚礼策划师赵磊遵循着基本的职业道德——满足客户的一切要求。</p><p>指定初步婚礼方案，通过后开始联系场地和各个品牌，与雇主逐一敲定各种细节。赵磊中途几次想放弃，因为每次沟通时alpha的眼神总是喜欢从上到下地打量自己，他的另一半不在场的话还会在言语间调戏两句。</p><p>实在是恶心。</p><p>最终敲定的方案让赵磊完全不想承认这场婚礼出自自己之手，但总算熬到了真正婚礼的这天。熬过今天就解放了，赵磊给自己打气，换上一如既往的笑脸。</p><p>一切有条不紊地推进着，赵磊悬着的心也渐渐落下。婚礼圆满结束，婚宴开始。等到傍晚，宾客慢慢散去，只剩下一群年轻人继续晚上的狂欢。晚上的部分不在赵磊负责的范围内，婚宴结束后他的工作也就结束了。</p><p>“赵先生，您策划的婚礼我们很满意，辛苦了。”夫妇两人跟赵磊道谢。</p><p>“职责所在，应该的。”</p><p>“晚上没安排的话一起吧，正好你工作结束了放松一下。”</p><p>赵磊拗不过两人的热情便跟着一起转场去了晚宴的地方。</p><p>晚上十点，警局接到电话。来电的人举报有人包下了豪庭会所举办聚会狂欢并在聚会中使用诱发剂，现场信息素混杂已然变成大型AO随处交配的淫乱现场。</p><p>焉栩嘉接到指令后和同僚们一起赶往现场，到达后一进去差点被铺天盖地混乱的信息素给熏吐了。S+级alpha和omega对信息素的敏感程度都远超常人，这种情况会出现生理性疼痛。</p><p>清理现场，将涉嫌违法的人员一一带走。焉栩嘉则负责查看各个房间，看看有没有漏网之鱼。房间都是空的，只剩下五层最后一层了。</p><p>一到达五层，焉栩嘉就看到一个身宽体胖的满脑肥肠的alpha在猛拍走廊尽头的房间门，一边拍一边大喊：“赵磊你开门啊，让我进去，我一定会让你舒服的。”</p><p>来不及思考焉栩嘉已走上前将人踹到一边，然后用对讲机呼叫同事上来把人带走。</p><p>“你们先带人回警局，房间里还有个受害者是我认识的人我送他回家。”</p><p>大家自然不会怀疑焉栩嘉直接将嫌疑人带走。</p><p>等人都走了焉栩嘉才去敲房间的门。</p><p>“赵磊，是我。他们都走了，没事了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉希望最好只是重名，开门的最好不要是他心里的那个赵磊。</p><p>反锁的门被打开，强撑着站在焉栩嘉眼前的正是他心里的那个赵磊。焉栩嘉并不希望每次都撞见这样受伤又脆弱的赵磊，可是偏偏每次都撞上。</p><p>焉栩嘉还没开口质问赵磊为什么会在这里，为什么要参加这种聚会，为什么不爱惜自己，赵磊就已经先一步委屈巴巴地走过来去拉焉栩嘉握紧了拳头的手。</p><p>“焉栩嘉，他们的信息素好难闻，压得我好痛。”</p><p>闻言焉栩嘉松开了手反握住赵磊，“那怎么还要来？”</p><p>“我负责他们今天的婚礼，他们说晚上只是一起放松…”焉栩嘉的脸色并没有因为赵磊的解释而好转，赵磊便继续道，“没有执意推脱掉是我错了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉知道赵磊一定也是受了诱发剂的影响，他只有每次被情欲缠身有求于自己时才会露出这样乖顺又可怜的一面。焉栩嘉想到自己看到的那个视频心里不免心疼起来，拼命和天性对抗的赵磊一定忍得很痛苦吧，还同时被那么多乱七八糟的信息素攻击。</p><p>“先送你回家。”焉栩嘉把大衣脱下来给赵磊披上，盖住他身上乱七八糟的信息素。</p><p>赵磊并没有跟上焉栩嘉的脚步，焉栩嘉只好回头问他，“又怎么了。”</p><p>“腿软，没力气。”赵磊永远是一副我发情期我有理的样子。</p><p>焉栩嘉深吸一口气又吐出，认命地走回去把赵磊抱起来。赵磊生理反射般要去搂焉栩嘉脖子然后又缩了回去，焉栩嘉疑惑不解地看着他。</p><p>“我身上染了别的信息素。”赵磊解释，没有alpha会喜欢一个和自己有关系的omega身上出现别的alpha的信息素。</p><p>“没事，抱着吧，我省点力。”焉栩嘉说服赵磊也说服自己。</p><p>即使是发情期赵磊也总是很有分寸，知道什么时候该安静地呆着，什么时候可以肆无忌惮地遵循内心。焉栩嘉看着一到家就开始乱拱的赵磊觉得很神奇，这个人是怎么做到收放自如的？</p><p>“赵磊，我很好奇你有找别的alpha谈合作吗？”</p><p>赵磊知道焉栩嘉是什么意思，连忙摇头，“没有。”</p><p>“那为什么一定要找我呢？”</p><p>“因为我的身体只适应你。”</p><p>焉栩嘉一时不知道是该庆幸还是该难过，只能苦笑一声。</p><p>“那我要是一直都不答应你呢？”</p><p>“那你干嘛一直管我？而且我的舒缓剂也是你提供的，你得负责。”</p><p>“我说过，我只想负责到底。”焉栩嘉语气坚定。</p><p>赵磊红着眼睛看着焉栩嘉不说话，焉栩嘉被盯得难受便把赵磊推进浴室，待淋浴的水热了之后手持着淋浴头去往赵磊身上淋，冲掉他身上乱七八糟的信息素。赵磊能感知到焉栩嘉在强忍着脾气，便乖顺地由他摆布。</p><p>焉栩嘉想，只要赵磊开口说点什么，不管是什么自己就依了他，但是连信息素都冲干净了赵磊还是一言不发，焉栩嘉受够了这种氛围。焉栩嘉将淋浴头挂好，和赵磊在淋浴下拥抱。</p><p>“赵磊，如果换成别人你也愿意吗？”</p><p>赵磊摇摇头，“不会，身体它只喜欢你。”</p><p>虽然只是身体喜欢，但至少是唯一，焉栩嘉觉得好像也没那么亏了。</p><p>焉栩嘉挑起赵磊的下巴，吻了下去。那一刻，内心有声音告诉焉栩嘉，自己输了。焉栩嘉忠于自己all in 的原则，赵磊忠于自己的身体也忠于自己渴求的自由。</p><p>说到底，本质上他们是同类。都是对自己的目标毫不遮掩，对自己的原则毫不退让的野心家。</p><p>所以，注定先动心的那个人是输家。</p><p>信息素的纠缠引燃了omega发情期的欲火，赵磊像水蛇一样缠着焉栩嘉，引领着对方帮自己除去湿水后贴在身上的衣物，仰着脖子任alpha亲吻自己裸露在外的肌肤。</p><p>湿哒哒的衣物全部被扔在了浴室，两人赤裸着身体一路从浴室吻到卧室，一起倒在床上。满分契合的结果该是快感倍增的，但焉栩嘉的肉刃进入赵磊时却只觉得寸步难行。赵磊内里太窄小了，根本无法容纳焉栩嘉，逼仄的甬道挤得他好痛，痛得他更想拼命挤进去，让赵磊完全容纳自己。</p><p>到底要怎样才能将身下人肏开肏熟，焉栩嘉不知道。甚至焉栩嘉都撞开赵磊的生殖腔了也依然觉得赵磊里面太挤了，omega早已迷失在情欲里不知今夕何夕，完全不知道自己现在有多危险。</p><p>如果现在强制标记了，赵磊醒来会不会跟自己闹？他闹就任他闹好了，可是他会不会难过？难过的话是不是会一言不发地躲着自己？还是算了。</p><p>焉栩嘉退回至安全地带。</p><p>赵磊醒来的时候身上已经换了干净的家居服，床单和被罩也被换好了，整个人神清气爽。就像完成一个大单子一样，赵磊伸了伸懒腰嘴角弯起。整理好表情才下床去找焉栩嘉。</p><p>直到发现屋子里没有焉栩嘉的影子赵磊才开始失落起来，要不是已经褪去的发情热，要不是身上的斑驳痕迹赵磊甚至怀疑一切是不是一场春/梦。</p><p>拿起手机想要打给焉栩嘉才发现对方给自己发了信息。</p><p>【上次你说的合同，拟好了拿给我签吧，按你想的来我没有异议。】</p><p>成功解除了人生的大危机，赵磊却没有想象中那么开心。</p><p>赵磊拟好合同后和焉栩嘉约了时间见面。咖啡厅里两人相对而坐，明明两人关系更亲近了，赵磊却觉得焉栩嘉好像和自己更疏远了，他甚至不会像以前那样直视自己了。</p><p>“你看一下内容，如果有什么问题的话我再改。”赵磊把合同递过去。</p><p>焉栩嘉看都没看直接签了。“我没问题，你有需要了打电话给我就好。”</p><p>将签好的合同递给赵磊，焉栩嘉站起身准备离开。</p><p>“我还有事，先走了。”</p><p>赵磊来不及叫住焉栩嘉对方就已经出了门，有些事情好像回不去了。</p><p>焉栩嘉绝对是赵磊遇到过的最合拍的合作搭档，只在有需要时出现，严格按照合同内容执行从不越界，而且在每次完成度都很高的情况下还能每一次都有进步，而且每次工作结束后还会将现场收拾干净不留痕迹。</p><p>就是焉栩嘉这个人有点冷冷的，除了约定的工作内容外回赵磊其他的信息从来都只有一个嗯字，表达已阅而已。偶尔赵磊觉得心里有愧改善下工作氛围焉栩嘉还会嫌多此一举。可是在那之前，赵磊记得焉栩嘉明明不是这么冷的一个人。</p><p>焉栩嘉已经陪赵磊度过三次发情期了，和往常一样等赵磊醒的时候屋子里除了自己空无一人。北方的冬天很长，赵磊又很怕冷，可是焉栩嘉的体温很高像个天然暖炉，所以他在的时候赵磊很少开空调。这会儿只剩自己了才觉得有些冷，赵磊找到遥控器打开了空调。没一会儿又觉得喉咙发干，赵磊开始想如果能一直和焉栩嘉一起过冬就好了。</p><p>最近赵磊好像哪里都不顺，生活上焉栩嘉的怀抱只能借着发情期才能拥有，而工作上又遇到了瓶颈期。收上来的调查反馈显示客户已经开始对自己梦幻+浪漫的婚礼风审美疲劳，而自己却一直没有新的灵感，找不到那个突破点。</p><p>找灵感找得累了赵磊开始上网在社交平台冲浪。热度榜一是一条搞笑新闻，标题是【年度最惨嫌犯】。赵磊点了进去，置顶是一段视频。</p><p>记者在嫌犯抓捕现场报道着新闻，被特警钳制住的嫌犯突然挣开束缚跑到镜头前大声咒骂，“我要举报人民警察侵犯人权，在公共场合肆意释放威压信息素。这是违法的！那个警察的信息素太恐怖了，简直是核弹级别，你们不能包庇他！”嫌犯似乎回忆起当时的情景，在镜头前晕了过去。</p><p>看了完整新闻赵磊才知道这个嫌犯是走私毒/品被当场抓获，至于现场到底发生了什么并没有媒体报道。</p><p>网友们都在好奇核弹级别的信息素威力到底有多大，赵磊看到了一条微博是这么形容的。</p><p>【我当时正好从附近路过，直线距离大概800米。反正我当时感觉自己像是在深海一样被压得喘不过气站不起身，更要命的是我觉得那个信息素有致幻作用。你们看过《蓝色星球2》的纪录片吗？就是那里面那个深海的感觉，超高压加上超高浓度盐水。我还距离那么远，核弹级别不夸张。】</p><p>看到海赵磊又想起焉栩嘉，但是焉栩嘉的信息素不是描述中这样的，他是阳光下一望无际的蓝色大海。想到这里赵磊突然意识到焉栩嘉昨天没有回自己的信息。</p><p>连简单的“嗯”字也不愿意敷衍了吗？赵磊泄气地把手机扔到一边。</p><p>又过了几天赵磊还是没有收到焉栩嘉的回复，新发的消息也全部石沉大海。</p><p>一周之后赵磊接到了周勇的电话，老客户在婚礼结束后一般不太会联系自己，但周勇好像是焉栩嘉的班长，赵磊的直觉告诉自己可能和焉栩嘉有关。</p><p>“周先生好。”赵磊接起电话。</p><p>“赵先生，我想知道你和焉栩嘉熟吗？”周勇是直来直往的沟通模式。</p><p>“嗯，熟。”</p><p>“他最近每个月请假陪的omega是你吧？”Y国有这样的政策，alpha在自己omega发情期时享有陪同假。</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“看来我猜对了，你方便去警局一趟吗？”</p><p>赵磊没想到周勇让自己来见的竟然是警力系统的心理专家。对方先给赵磊看了一段执法记录视频。画面中心的人是焉栩嘉，他手里牵着一条警犬。突然警犬挣开了牵引绳朝一个路人奔去，追上后紧紧咬住了他手里的旅行包，那个路人赵磊见过，是之前新闻里的那个嫌犯。焉栩嘉和其他人立马追上去，嫌犯立马松了旅行包拔腿就跑，有人去接旅行包，焉栩嘉和剩余的人则继续追嫌犯，警犬跟着也追了上去。作为S+级alpha焉栩嘉很快就要追上嫌犯，此时嫌犯却掏出了枪，毒/犯非法持有枪支是常事。</p><p>枪响。</p><p>倒下的是警犬，直穿心脏血肉模糊。来不及同主人道别，警犬嗷呜一声就断了气。</p><p>焉栩嘉的信息素就那样释放了出来，四周几乎成了修罗殿，他却放任自己的信息素继续乱窜。有人直接晕了过去，有人跪倒在地直不起身，有人呕吐不止，嫌犯也没能逃离。</p><p>心理专家关闭了视频，赵磊却久久无法平静。</p><p>“赵先生，您对焉栩嘉的工作有所了解吗？”</p><p>赵磊摇摇头，“了解的不是很多。”</p><p>“他是一名非常出色的警犬训导员，视频里的警犬就是他带的，已经拿了好几届的警犬比赛冠军，名字叫雷达。训练警犬很难，警犬训导员和警犬之间需要默契需要相互信任，所以在每一次训练时警犬训导员都需要拿出百分百的感情来对待，这样才能让警犬完成任务并且只听命于自己。一名警犬训导员一次只带一条警犬，他们要一起并肩作战多年，直至警犬退役或殉职然后再去带下一只。这是一个不断all in又不断抽离的过程，很多警犬训导员第一次遇到时都会出现大大小小的心理问题。”</p><p>“焉栩嘉也遇到了吗？严重吗？”</p><p>心理专家点点头，“他出现了我们最不想遇到的情况。就目前来看，可能是PTSD（创伤应激伤害）。他第一次经历，而且雷达是因为救他才殉职的，对他的打击很大。目前他已经开始出现了PTSD的一些征兆。不愿意参加该案件后续工作，不愿来警局更不去训练场，有人劝他节哀顺变他会反驳说雷达没死……种种迹象都很贴近ptsd的临床表现，但他现在主观排斥接触心理治疗，情况不是很乐观。”</p><p>“我能做什么吗？”</p><p>“如果可以的话去看看他吧，他如果不排斥你就陪陪他。我担心他会出现抑郁症状，这也是PTSD的伴随症状。当然，最好的情况是你能说服他接受心理治疗。”</p><p>“我和他的关系可能没有这么好。”赵磊毫无把握。</p><p>心理专家却微笑道，“只有你可以。我在查焉栩嘉的资料时知道他有一位匹配度满分的omega，你们最近也一直有接触吧，赵先生您身上散发的焉栩嘉的信息素骗不了人。满分契合的alpha和omega之间的羁绊很深，你们会互相影响。而且以焉栩嘉在警校受的教育来说，如果他对你没兴趣就不会和你保持任何关系。希望您可以帮一帮他。”</p><p>赵磊认真思考着心理专家的话，又想起焉栩嘉曾经告诉自己他是非壹即零的性格，所以焉栩嘉为什么会签下自己订下的合约呢？赵磊一时捋不清头绪，迷糊地接过心理专家递过来的写着焉栩嘉家里地址的纸条，晕晕乎乎地出了警局。</p><p>赵磊能和那么多客户沟通无碍也是因为他的共情能力极强，但他一直都没有用在焉栩嘉身上。经过心理专家一点拨，赵磊才发现从一开始焉栩嘉就是抱着要和自己正式在一起的态度的。转变是发生在那次意外后，但焉栩嘉绝不会单纯地因为不喜欢自己身上出现别人信息素的味道就帮自己，一定是因为别的什么。在那之前，发生了什么？</p><p>突然想到了什么，赵磊立马回了家。</p><p>在电视机柜抽屉里还放着没用完的抑制剂，在那下面压着的是自己的病例。焉栩嘉一定是看到了病例……找到思路后所有问题都迎刃而解，焉栩嘉为什么答应了自己，又为什么在答应后刻意保持距离。原来自己一直追求的自由是踩着另一个人的赤诚之心上的，焉栩嘉对雷达付出了百分百的感情，对自己也同样捧着一颗真心。</p><p>赵磊真正站在焉栩嘉家门口时都还有些不真实感，他想他一定要让焉栩嘉走出来，一起和自己去看看更多未来。</p><p>敲门声响了两分钟后屋里才传来不情不愿又不耐烦的脚步声，焉栩嘉皱着眉打开门，“能不能不要来烦我了，让我安静地呆着不行吗？”</p><p>赵磊看到焉栩嘉的样子忍不住心疼。不过一周没见，焉栩嘉清瘦了好多，永远干干净净的脸庞生出了一圈胡茬，整个人都阴沉沉的，屋子里也弥漫着死海一般的信息素味道，好在屋里暖气如常才没有太过悲凉。</p><p>“你瘦了。”赵磊眼里只有焉栩嘉。</p><p>“你怎么来了？”焉栩嘉没想到门外的是赵磊。</p><p>赵磊怕焉栩嘉突然关门拒绝见自己，仗着自己瘦迅速溜进屋里，在焉栩嘉反应过来之后投入他的怀抱紧紧抱住他不放开。</p><p>“你怎么不回我信息？”赵磊微微仰头直视着焉栩嘉的眼睛。</p><p>“有点忙……”焉栩嘉随口撒谎，“你现在看到我了，可以回去了。”</p><p>赵磊并不理睬焉栩嘉的送客之词，一伸腿一脚把门踢关上了。</p><p>“门关上了，我走不了。”</p><p>原来赵磊不在发情期也会不讲道理地胡搅蛮缠。</p><p>“赵磊，别闹。”焉栩嘉把赵磊从自己身上扯开，往屋内走去。</p><p>“我没闹！”赵磊开始释放自己的安抚信息素。</p><p>焉栩嘉停下脚步，闭了闭眼声音疲惫，“是心理专家让你来的吧。”</p><p>“是，但是是我自己想来的。”</p><p>赵磊记得心理专家说过警犬训导员和警犬之间是真心换真心，焉栩嘉捧出了他的，赵磊想把自己的也给焉栩嘉看看。</p><p>焉栩嘉冷笑下，“来了又怎样呢？这个时候把我带出去然后等我好了又拿合同出来强调我们的关系吗？赵磊，我们都不要越界，你马上过界了。”</p><p>赵磊走到焉栩嘉面前站定，“过界了又怎样呢？我就是想关心你。”</p><p>焉栩嘉看着赵磊眼睛慢慢红了起来。</p><p>“赵磊，我说过我是个非壹即零的人。为了和你保持这种进退两难的关系已经够努力了，你想要的自由我给你了，那你能不能让我不要这么为难呢？要忍着不靠近你，要忍着不回你的信息，要忍着面对你时就不由自主想望过去的目光……甚至陪你度过发情期时我都要事先注射alpha抑制剂，才能抵抗满分匹配度带来的诱惑，才能拽着一丝清醒不强制标记你。所以收起你的善意吧，我要的你给不了，不要做出关心的样子让我觉得自己好像有希望。”</p><p>焉栩嘉眼眸低垂，无力道：“赵磊，你走吧。”</p><p>雪松味的安抚信息素更加浓郁起来，赵磊不仅没走反而走近了抱着焉栩嘉，把头枕在他肩膀上，让散发着信息素的后颈腺体离焉栩嘉更近。</p><p>“忍着难受的话就不要忍啊，要认真来追我让我知道啊。如果你完全标记的话，我的身体会欣然接受的，我想我也是。不是给你希望，来之前我就在想要和你正式在一起，完全标记我也会期待，那样的话我们是不是会有一个宝宝，我们会成为好爸爸吗？焉栩嘉，你不想和我一起看看这样的未来吗？”</p><p>屋子里死海一样的信息素淡了些。</p><p>焉栩嘉不敢确认地站在原地，赵磊便凑过去吻他，把自己温软的嘴唇覆盖在焉栩嘉有些干裂的嘴唇上，学着焉栩嘉以前吻自己的样子舔弄吮吸，小心翼翼地用舌头试探着去撬开焉栩嘉的唇齿。焉栩嘉呆站着没回应赵磊，只微微打开了齿缝，赵磊便溜进焉栩嘉嘴里，去寻焉栩嘉的舌，舌尖勾了勾纠着焉栩嘉的舌抵死缠绵。</p><p>明明是赵磊自己去吻焉栩嘉的，最后却把自己给吻腿软了，焉栩嘉这才扶了一下赵磊。赵磊伏在焉栩嘉怀里喘着粗气。</p><p>“焉栩嘉，你胡茬好扎人。”</p><p>“我都没嫌你吻技不好。”焉栩嘉反驳道。</p><p>赵磊心里暗暗比较了下，最后认同了焉栩嘉的说法。</p><p>“我帮你刮胡子吧。”赵磊突发奇想。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>赵磊兴冲冲去卫生间寻了所有工具准备好，焉栩嘉却赖坐着沙发上动也不动，脸上一副看戏的表情。</p><p>把东西在一旁放好，赵磊直接长腿一跨面对着焉栩嘉跪坐在他身上。赵磊镇定自若地拿热毛巾敷焉栩嘉下半张脸，眼睛也不避让地接受着焉栩嘉审视的目光，被焉栩嘉盯久了赵磊还在对方震惊的目光下凑近了亲了亲他的鼻尖，然后回到原来的距离仿佛什么都没发生。</p><p>热敷差不多了，赵磊将剃须沫抹在焉栩嘉脸上，然后拿着剃须刀认真帮焉栩嘉刮起胡子来。</p><p>焉栩嘉自从用了电动剃须刀后就没再自己手动刮过了，因为自己粗糙总是会不小心刮伤自己。但是赵磊手法很好，专注的样子也很迷人，焉栩嘉一直没移开眼。赵磊感受到对方的目光不仅不觉得窘迫反而很开心，嘴角也跟着弯了弯。</p><p>刮完最后一点胡子，赵磊拿毛巾把焉栩嘉脸上残留的剃须沫和断须擦净，最后喷上须后水用手拍了拍。</p><p>“好啦~”</p><p>焉栩嘉摸了摸自己下巴，细滑无阻。手动剃须果然比电动剃须干净。</p><p>赵磊准备起身却被焉栩嘉拽住。</p><p>“赵磊，我想要你。”</p><p>自从赵磊将自己的共情能力用到焉栩嘉身上后就总能轻而易举地洞悉焉栩嘉一切行为的动机。他现在是在试探自己的真心，如果拒绝那就前功尽弃，毕竟现在不是自己的发情期，愿不愿意只和感情有关。</p><p>赵磊释放了信息素去勾焉栩嘉，修长的手指将自己的衬衫扣子一颗颗解开露出大片雪白的肌肤，赵磊再抬头看焉栩嘉的时候眼里已经蓄满了欲望。</p><p>“嘉嘉，虽然我不介意再主动一点。但你坐怀不乱的样子会让我觉得我对你没有吸引力……唔……”</p><p>赵磊熟悉的焉栩嘉信息素味道终于被释放出来，和赵磊的混合在一起纠缠不清。焉栩嘉按着赵磊的后脑勺让他和自己接吻，今天的吻是毫不犹豫的豪取强夺，赵磊被抽走所有氧气又被渡进新的，缺氧让他晕晕乎乎地追着焉栩嘉要氧气，脸颊也渐染上情动的绯红。</p><p>焉栩嘉扯掉了赵磊身上碍事的衬衫，赵磊脱掉了焉栩嘉身上的居家T恤，裤子是对方解开的还是自己蹬掉的两人已经记不清了，沙发上只剩两具白花花交缠在一起的身体，空气里满是两人分不清你我的信息素。赵磊依然是跪坐在焉栩嘉身上的姿势，下身咬着焉栩嘉的凶器一点点往里吞，酸麻感让他上半身抑制不住后仰，焉栩嘉扶着赵磊的腰，就着对方后仰的姿势埋在对方胸前作乱。</p><p>赵磊努力很久也无法完全吞下求助地看向焉栩嘉，换来对方用力一顶彻底进去了，赵磊被突如其来的顶弄逼出了生理眼泪，委屈地往焉栩嘉脸上蹭最后被对方尽数吻了干净。</p><p>“自己动还是我动？”焉栩嘉问。</p><p>赵磊动了几下发现自己一动就被快感吞没然后就大脑一片空白忘了动作。</p><p>“你来吧…啊！”</p><p>焉栩嘉闻言狠狠撞了进去，omega的身子天生为交媾而生，即使不在发情期也会因情动分泌爱液来为结合润滑。赵磊受不住焉栩嘉发狠的进攻，不断发出破碎的呻吟，在一次次撞击拍打中摇摇欲坠。神志不清之际赵磊被焉栩嘉换了姿势变成了背对着焉栩嘉坐在他身上，身下的顶撞却从未停歇。</p><p>“啊~”赵磊惊呼出声，焉栩嘉用像给小孩子把尿一样姿势抱着他站了起来往房间走去。</p><p>虽然赵磊并不觉得忠于欲望是件羞耻的事情，但这个姿势依然让他羞耻感激增，焉栩嘉怎么能这样！可是已经被这样抱着了就只能任人宰割，赵磊闭着眼睛上半身绷直了靠在焉栩嘉怀里，焉栩嘉边走还边不忘借着走动抽送。</p><p>终于被放到床上赵磊还来不及算账就被焉栩嘉缠着陷入下一轮的颠鸾倒凤。赵磊迷迷糊糊地意识到焉栩嘉把窗帘拉得密不透风，房间里好暗。趁着自己短暂处于上方之际赵磊伸长了手摸到了床头电动窗帘的开关按了下去。</p><p>窗帘被拉开，照进屋里的光线将两人白日宣淫的行径暴露彻底。要不是现在窗户装的都是单向可视玻璃赵磊也不会这么大胆。</p><p>焉栩嘉被阳光刺的下意识闭上了眼睛，过了会儿才睁开眼。窗外阳光正好，窗内赵磊正骑坐在自己身上起伏耸动，香汗淋漓，艳光潋滟。赵磊完美的下颚线，袖长的脖颈，精致的锁骨，优美的腰腹线条在焉栩嘉眼前一览无余。以前焉栩嘉觉得赵磊总是勾人而不自知，现在才发现他一直都知道自己是勾人的，而且还会加以利用。</p><p>都说情欲是让人堕落的东西，可正是这堕落让心如死灰的焉栩嘉窥得一线生机。焉栩嘉坐起来去吻赵磊，重新夺回这场情事里的主动权。</p><p>折腾了许久赵磊连连求饶焉栩嘉才终于放过了他，赵磊窝在焉栩嘉怀里困意袭来，沉沉睡去前赵磊跟焉栩嘉说：“外面天气好好，春天快来了。”</p><p>焉栩嘉嗯了一声做回应，他当然知道赵磊的意思。</p><p>外面天气好好（你也该走出去啦），春天快来了（万物复苏了，你也要好起来啊）。</p><p>赵磊醒来后依然是熟悉的清爽的感觉这才终于安心了些，至少焉栩嘉还是和以前一样帮自己清理给自己换衣服。只是同样的，身边又没有人。还来不及伤感赵磊就听见焉栩嘉在客厅喊他吃饭。</p><p>比以前更好了。</p><p>吃完饭焉栩嘉问赵磊要不要看他和雷达录的VCR，赵磊连忙点头表示要看。</p><p>赵磊看到小雷达黏着焉栩嘉跑，还小的时候雷达训练总分神，焉栩嘉就陪它一起在太阳下暴晒，训练定力。刚开始训练过障碍时，小雷达站在高处不敢往下跳，焉栩嘉便在背对着障碍弯下腰，用自己的后背给雷达当缓冲点鼓励它完成训练。第一次完成全程训练时，焉栩嘉给了雷达它最爱的零食，雷达便追着焉栩嘉一直摇尾巴。雷达掉进泥坑弄了一身泥，焉栩嘉给它洗好澡它却走到焉栩嘉面前甩了焉栩嘉一身水……</p><p>VCR只有日常部分，没有他们一起出任务并肩作战出身入死的，只是这样赵磊也被焉栩嘉和雷达的故事触动，这个alpha比自己想象的还要纯真可爱。</p><p>第二天焉栩嘉去警局领了自己因在公共场合释放信息素的惩罚——停职一个月，焉栩嘉当然知道其实他们是变相让自己趁机休息。</p><p>雷达被追封为烈士的那天，焉栩嘉带着赵磊一起去看它。过了这么久，焉栩嘉终于接受了雷达殉职的事实。</p><p>当着雷达的面赵磊向焉栩嘉许诺，“焉栩嘉，我保证我们之间没有生离，所以我们都要长命百岁地活下去。”</p><p>焉栩嘉摸摸赵磊的头，“和平年代没那么多危险，这次是意外，雷达救了我我当然应该珍惜。”</p><p>尽管焉栩嘉再三强调自己没有心理问题，赵磊还是逼着焉栩嘉去找了心理专家。</p><p>“分居还是去找心理专家你自己选。”</p><p>焉栩嘉这才去接受了系统的心理检测，两天后收到了诊断良好的结果。</p><p>赵磊看着结果依然不敢相信，焉栩嘉搂着他在他耳边呢喃。</p><p>“你就是我的特效药。”</p><p>再次迎来发情期的时候赵磊和焉栩嘉已经是正式同居的情侣关系，这也是赵磊第一次在焉栩嘉家里度过发情期。</p><p>Alpha的占有欲越来越明显，焉栩嘉喜欢用腿把赵磊双腿分开张至最大来迎接自己大开大合地进出，Omega总是默许着自己alpha的一切强占行为。</p><p>焉栩嘉把赵磊一只腿架在自己肩膀上，下身向着omega的生殖腔进攻着。赵磊过于清瘦，肚皮也只是薄薄的一层，焉栩嘉低眼就能清楚地看见自己在赵磊身体里进进出出的样子。发现之后焉栩嘉还让赵磊也看，赵磊羞耻地侧过头。</p><p>焉栩嘉便拉过赵磊的手放在肚皮上，真实的触感比眼睛看到更让人觉得羞耻，赵磊触电般甩开手。焉栩嘉却没有要放过他的意思拉过他强行按在肚皮上要他细细感受。</p><p>“赵磊，你感受到了吗？”焉栩嘉坏心地往赵磊掌心位置戳。</p><p>“赵磊，我觉得你里面现在已经记住了我的形状，所以才这么适配。”</p><p>“赵磊，你身体还是很喜欢我，你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>赵磊羞急了便张着双臂要抱抱，在焉栩嘉俯下身后又用吻去堵他的嘴，让他无法再继续说荤话。焉栩嘉看穿了也不揭穿，拥着赵磊一边深吻一边沉沦。</p><p>完全标记结束后两人都很累，焉栩嘉把赵磊搂在怀里，手放在他的肚子上。手下是生殖腔的位置，那里刚刚被焉栩嘉塞满了现在都还鼓鼓的。</p><p>焉栩嘉想起来赵磊说这样的话他们会有一个宝宝。</p><p>“赵磊，我们生个孩子吧。”</p><p>“那是不是要结婚啊？”</p><p>“嗯。赵策划师可以想想自己的婚礼了。”</p><p>“那我要你把你的勋章熔了给我做戒指。”</p><p>“你想要的话把我的心熔了给你做戒指也行。”</p><p>“太血腥了，不要。”</p><p>“不要我的心吗，嗯？”</p><p>“要要要，你别挠我。”</p><p>……</p><p>大海恢复了往日的风平浪静，海风席卷雪后松林晃落一树积雪，随海风一起到来的暖流融化了寒冰，松林露出了原本苍翠欲滴的样子。</p><p>是春天来了。</p><p>正文完。</p><p>——————小剧场——————</p><p>1、 灵感缪斯</p><p>赵磊的事业突破瓶颈到达了又一高峰。赵磊往常策划的婚礼就像空中花园，美好却不切实际，时常有人评价是满足虚荣心的堆砌浪漫。</p><p>但是现在赵磊的空中花园似乎生出了根基，浪漫依旧，却增添了真实感。</p><p>灵感来自焉栩嘉，是他教会赵磊要真心实意。</p><p>2、 警犬飞狐</p><p>焉栩嘉开始训练新警犬，给它起名叫飞狐。一眼看中它是因为它长的像狐狸，正好焉栩嘉觉得家里那位也是只聪明美艳的狐狸。然后焉栩嘉私心希望小家伙能快一点，快到跑过所有意外。</p><p>长大后的飞狐依靠速度和机智取得了多类警犬比赛冠军。</p><p>3、 情趣高手</p><p>擅长制造浪漫的人本质上都是情趣高手，这是焉栩嘉慢慢体会到的。</p><p>无法相信这样的赵磊曾经最追求的居然是自由。</p><p>明明在情事里赵磊与自己很是势均力敌，不枉系统算出的满分契合。</p><p>4、 一起旅行</p><p>赵磊一个人到处旅行走走停停愿望无法实现了，焉栩嘉还了他一起旅行。</p><p>把孩子送去寄宿学校，夫夫两人便开始了长达两月的环球旅行。</p><p>两人一路没有出现任何分歧，赵磊觉得路上多了个气氛活跃者and体力活承担者and免费摄影师and翻译官and天然暖炉挺好的。</p><p>遇上对的人，一切都变得更有意思起来。</p><p>5、反向标记</p><p>赵磊日常疑问，为什么alpha可以标记omega而omega却不能反向标记，边说还边盯着焉栩嘉的腺体跃跃欲试。</p><p>“想试？床上是不可以的，不过腺体倒是可以让你咬一下。”</p><p>“真的吗？”赵磊两眼放光。</p><p>焉栩嘉便把腺体对着赵磊以示诚意。赵磊终于得偿所愿，牙齿咬破腺体原来是这种感觉，赵磊舌尖尝到了高浓度的焉栩嘉的信息素，新奇地想要注入自己的却发现事情好像不太对。</p><p>刚刚还咬着自己腺体兴奋不已的人突然安静地趴在了自己背上，焉栩嘉关切地问赵磊怎么了。</p><p>对方可怜巴巴地回答，“腿软，你负责。”</p><p>焉栩嘉强忍着笑意去捞身后的人。好吧，腿软的omega永远理直气壮。负责就负责。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>